


职场性骚扰

by zhanmia



Category: SK/KA
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	职场性骚扰

Arthit不知道职场性骚扰是什么样的，但是总觉得至少不会是身边这几个叽叽喳喳聊天的女同事说的那样。对于新人而言格外珍贵的午休时间，Arthit却和not拿着便当被迫跟同期的女孩子们坐在一起聊（听）八卦。幸亏还有not陪着自己，两个被分到同一个部门的前教官团成员交换一个无奈的对视，Arthit默默插起一块生菜沙拉塞进嘴里，至少公司的便当比学校食堂好吃太多了。  
“我听另一个部门的nei跟我讲，她的上司又丑又矮，还经常私下约她吃饭。上次我路过他们部门，还看到那个上司悄悄用手碰nei的头发！”说话的女孩满脸嫌恶。  
“好恶心！这算是性骚扰了吧！”  
“当然算啊！我跟你讲……”几个女孩子迅速凑到一起，交头接耳，还煞有其事的冲Arthit和not挥手，示意他们也过来一起听。  
“不过，要是咱们项目部的Kongphop经理能这样对我，性骚扰我也愿意啊。”一个浅金色头发的女孩子捧着脸喃喃说到。她脸颊圆圆的又肉乎乎的，Arthit起初对她印象还不错来着，现在看来，果然可爱的女孩子心思都很难测。  
不过，Kongphop经理确实是个很优秀的人，比Arthit还小上两岁的年纪已经是一个部门的负责人了，从Arthit的角度看，Kongphop经理出色的工作能力很他佩服。因为这人是老板的儿子，空降来的，跟Arthit他们这种读完大学读研究生再按部就班出来找工作的人完全不同，Kongphop的人生得益于良好的家庭环境，一起步便被按下了快进键。当然了，Arthit刚到项目部的时候，没几个人对这个空降来的经理有好脸色，毕竟他挡了不少人的路，反而是Kongphop一连拿下几个大case，让看不惯他的人一下都闭了嘴。  
其实，还有一个不那么光明正大的理由，就是这个Kongphop不仅事业有成而且长相英俊，比普通人略微深邃的五官，认真起来的时候紧绷的下颌线似乎都带着棱角，日常工作说起话来却是意外地温柔。  
对于一个有着正常审美的gay来说，Arthit也实在没有讨厌这个经理的理由，甚至有时候他还会趁着交代工作的空隙，稍稍窥视一下Kongphop手臂上流畅的肌肉线条。不过看的次数多了，总有不小心被抓到的时候，就比如上次他把项目报表交给Kongphop的时候，就没忍住打量起他撑在桌面上微露青筋的手臂，目光沿着肌肉线条向上便撞上Kongphop似笑非笑的眼睛。好在Arthit早已习惯这种状况，抱歉的微笑应对得游刃有余，Kongphop看起来也没起疑，只把注意力放在那一沓儿报表上。  
“嗷，你们在聊什么啊。”Kongphop跟其他部门的经理外出就餐回来，看到他们一小群人围成一圈坐在休息区，好奇的拍拍Arthit的肩膀。  
“Kongphop经理！”众人纷纷起身跟Kongphop打招呼，即便Kongphop比Arthit他们年纪都小，但到底是公司的前辈，他们作为职场新人还是要规规矩矩的跟前辈们问好。  
“虽然午休的时候谈工作很不合时宜，但是我还是要说，P’Arthit你上午给我的那份客户名单有点问题，麻烦你等下休息好来办公室找我重新核对。”Kongphop手臂上挂着藏蓝色的西装外套，衬衫的袖口被随意的挽起，很是放松，跟工作起来认真专注的样子判若两人。几个女孩子相互拽着对方的手，尽量维持住形象，心里已经尖叫成一片，。  
Arthit鼓着腮帮子迅速吞下最后一口沙拉，忙不迭的点头，“我吃好了，现在跟您一起回去好了。”说完向not使了个眼色就跟着Kongphop离开了。  
Not当然知道这个眼神是什么意思，叹了一口气认命的掏出手机给基友们发信息，“Arthit加班，聚会取消，众卿跪安吧。”  
Arthit没想到一份客户名单能拖这么久，他甚至在Kongphop经理的办公桌上累到睡着才在晚上11点的时候得到对方负责人的回复。只不过他是被咕噜咕噜叫着的肚子唤醒的，黑暗中恍惚了一下，趴在桌子上伸了个懒腰划亮手机屏幕才看到靠在沙发上小憩的Kongphop，Arthit想走到一旁查看传真机吐出的文件，上身一动，一件西装外套从肩膀滑落。Arthit愣了愣，拾起外套轻手轻脚的盖在Kongphop身上。  
“P’Arthit你现在可以选择开门离开，当然也可以听完我接下来要说的话再做决定。”Kongphop翻了个身，半个身子面向沙发，懒懒道。外套上还余留着Arthit身上淡淡的温度，Kongphop抓起衣角往怀里塞了塞。  
“什么……”昏暗的光映照不清Kongphop的表情，这人的声音却格外清晰，Arthit被他一时唬住，愣在当场。  
“P’Arthit是gay吧。”Kongphop扭头看向站在沙发外侧的Arthit。  
这个高度有些微妙的尴尬，Arthit下身的某个部位直直的暴露在Kongphop的视线前方，他连忙后退一步，面上带着几分警惕与不解，“Kongphop经理说这些是什么意思？我自认没有因为自己的私人原因影响到工作。”  
Kongphop被Arthit炸毛一样的反应逗笑了，他突然就想起姐姐家里的那只布偶猫了，每次他一到姐姐家，那个小家伙就躲在角落里歪着头用浑圆透亮的大眼睛来回打量他，等他冲着小家伙招招手想要撸一把的时候，却一转身迈着灵巧的小步子跑开。  
“不是这个意思，我的意思是PArthit打扰到我的工作了。”Kongphop靠在沙发上坐直，拍拍身边的位置，示意Arthit坐过来，Arthit皱着眉头思索了一下，拖来一把椅子翘着腿坐到Kongphop对面。  
“那天讨论报表，还有中午在茶水间，偶尔从过道旁经过的时候……P’Arthit都会悄悄看过来，实话讲，这确实给我造成了很大的困扰。”Kongphop正色道。  
Arthit吃了一瘪，原来自己这么明显啊，这也太尴尬了吧，Arthit眨眨眼睛不自然的放下翘着的腿，藏到椅子下面，嘴里还是不服气的嘟囔，“最近不是完成了很多项目吗，哪里有被打扰到啊。”  
“这里。”Kongphop往前挪了一下屁股，拉过Arthit的手覆上自己的下身，两只手隔着西装裤薄薄的布料仍能感受到肿胀的部位下源源不断传来的热度，“P’Arthit每天盯着我看，都把我看硬了。” Kongphop好像在谈论什么无关紧要的事一样轻松地开口，“有的时候是肩膀，有的时候是腿，大部分时间应该是肩膀吧……其他地方呢，这里……P’Arthit不好奇吗？”  
手仍然放在Kongphop沉甸甸的阴茎上，Arthit满目错愕，他对于现在这个局面是无论如何也没有心理准备的，“所以Kongphop经理这是在威胁我吗？”Arthit没有抽回手，就着有些尴尬的姿势自以为有气势的问道。  
“噗”Kongphop被Arthit莫名其妙的质问逗得笑出声，他真想敲开Arthit的小脑袋看看里面都装了些什么，他斟酌了半天的话，居然被理解为威胁？他现在倒真是不知道该怪自己准备不充分，还是要埋怨佛祖给了Arthit那么一张漂亮的脸蛋，却忘记帮他的小脑袋开光了。  
想到这里Kongphop有些无奈，“这怎么看也只是职场性骚扰吧，而且一开始我就说了，这只是个不成熟的建议，P’Arthit要不要跟我试试。”  
职场性骚扰还能被你说的这么理直气壮？Arthit有些无语，同时狐疑的皱起眉头，“你是gay？”。他在入职之后跟同在一个公司的直系学长打听过，没听说这个空降来的大少爷在性取向方面有什么特别之处，何况要是Kongphop真是个gay，也没道理不从女孩子那边透露风声过来啊，毕竟她们可是有一张遍布整个公司的八卦网。  
Kongphop紧了紧攥住Arthit的左右，“以前不是，但是现在想跟P’Arthit试试，P’Arthit明明也对我很有兴趣啊，我们试一次对双方都没坏处，而且我可以保证，不会影响到你我的工作。”  
Arthit一只手狠狠揉了揉蓬松凌乱的刘海，哀嚎出声，“你根本没给我选择的余地啊！”他承认，Kongphop抛出的理由很有诱惑力，对于任何一个人来说，跟一个长相合自己口味的人，在无涉正常工作生活的情况下，尝试一次性爱都是难以拒绝的。  
“那如果你做到一半，突然觉得男人很恶心怎么办？”Arthit丢出自己的最后一个疑虑。  
“……你觉得我现在硬成这样，会觉得P’Arthit你恶心？”Kongphop从刚才开始就一直盯着眼前两片红润泛着水光的唇，时不时探出一截粉嫩的小舌，他自觉下身硬得发疼，他的P’Arthit却仍然在怀疑他的……能力？！  
好吧，现在Arthit彻底不怀疑Kongphop的取向了，这样的对话可不会存在于任何两个直男之间。  
Kongphop心里有些烦闷，从沙发上起身，正面直视着Arthit。  
这样看来，这个提议真的再完美不过了。Arthit黑亮灵动的眼珠转了转，所有的疑虑彻底被打消，手里火热肿胀的触感也让他开始期待这场意料之外的性事。缩回被Kongphop压在下身的左手，Arthit的手指灵巧的滑过他饱满平滑的小臂肌肉攀沿向上，指尖轻搔肩胛处凹陷的背脊，Kongphop被他轻柔的抚弄挑逗得呼吸一窒，身形不稳便将上半身的重量全部压在Arthit身上。Arthit趁机捏住Kongphop的后颈提了提，另一只手顺势环上，仰起头张口衔住Kongphop的下唇厮磨起来。  
“唔”两人挺翘的鼻梁不小心撞到一起，Arthit来不及发声喊痛，就被Kongphop粗糙灵活的舌头伸进齿关占尽了便宜。变换着角度，尽量避免齿贝的磕碰，唇舌相交的滋味让两人周身的温度迅速攀升，不满足于“相濡以沫”，Arthit的手沿着衬衫下摆，探入Kongphop的衣内，在自己肖想了很久的饱满肌肉上好好摸了一把。Kongphop也不会放掉任何一个讨回本的机会，从西装裤中抽出Arthit的衬衫下摆，一手攥住一边丰盈的臀瓣大力揉捏起来。  
臀肉触手软嫩饱满，随着大掌的按揉被摆弄得通红一片，Arthit喉间的呻吟声也愈发甜腻起来，Kongphop甚至在脑海中急不可耐的想象置身其中冲撞的快感。  
终于在呼吸困难之前结束了那个吻，就在Arthit以为能稍稍松一口气的时候，细密炽热带着湿度的吻便一个接一个的落在他的脖颈上。肌肤在炽热的鼻息的喷洒下格外敏感，Arthit右手搭在Kongphop肩上无力的推拒，腰肢左扭右摆的躲避那已经来到胸口的湿意。  
Kongphop被眼前艳丽美妙的身躯烧红了眼睛，不给Arthit任何适应的时间，上下齿关一合，衔起一颗颤颤巍巍立在玉色胸膛的乳珠，用力啃咬起来。  
“啊……”胸前被照顾的同时，Arthit没想到Kongphop趁他失神的时候，悄悄将一小截中指插入身后的私密处，心里一惊，慌乱道，“润……润滑！套里面的……也可以。”  
Kongphop话不多说，从外套内侧口袋里翻出一个安全套，忙乱的解开腰带，褪下裤子，把那个忍了好久的可怜兮兮的大家伙掏了出来。不知道是Kongphop不谙此道，还是过于紧张的缘故，安全套连着戴了好几次都不得其法，眼看着唯一一个套就要被他弄坏了，Arthit一把夺过，握住滚烫的肉棒，盖着顶端轻巧的套了上去。  
一时两人都陷入一种微妙的尴尬。  
“P’Arthit很熟练啊，是平时自己戴得多了，还是经常帮别人戴啊？”Kongphop下身支着一根挺翘的肉棒，却仍然面色不善的发问，完全不顾自己这种言行有多违和。  
“我只是比较聪明而已！”虽然很想在这种时候展示一下自己的“经验”，但Arthit悲伤的发现他似乎也没什么值得炫耀的。从发现自己的性取向开始就被好基友not母鸡护小鸡似的看着，即使去了酒吧夜店也是寸步不离，说到底他比Kongphop在戴套方面的技术好，只是因为平时看的那些工口小黄漫比较多，可这玩意儿就更不是什么能自豪的事儿了。  
“那你要这样跟我聊天吗，反正我是不介意。”一根手指点点Kongphop高高翘起的阴茎，Arthit咬住下唇憋笑。  
“好吧，这个以后再说，先办正事。”就在Arthit还没反应过来，不是说好了只试一次，为什么突然出来以后再说的时候，已经被Kongphop扯住手臂拖到他的办公桌旁。  
Kongphop是个很规整的人，各类文件都分门别类的码放在办公桌上，甚至一段时间以前Arthit拿给他的项目报表都被贴好蓝色便签收在文件夹里，直到刚刚Arthit在这张桌子上整理客户名单，向来喜欢随手乱放东西的他才把桌子弄得凌乱。Arthit忽然有点不好意思，Kongphop应该是很介意这些的人吧。  
Kongphop用胳膊一把扫开散乱的文件，握住Arthit的细腰将他背对着自己固定在桌面上。杂物掉在地上的声音并不刺耳，却使得Arthit几秒钟前泛起的一丝丝抱歉荡然无存，这人根本不是看上去的那么正经，“那个，在这里做，以后工作的时候会有很奇怪的记忆吧。”Kongphop从Arthit身后袭上，整个人贴在他背上蹭来蹭去，直起身后视线所及便是两个可爱的腰窝，喜欢得在上面一边印上一个吻，囫囵着说“不会……以后在其他地方也试试就好了。”  
Arthit没听到后半句，只觉得腰窝被亲到的那里一阵酥软，瞬间塌了下去，小腹贴在略显微凉的桌面，打了个小小的冷颤。Kongphop一开始只想调戏Arthit，却吻着吻着失了分寸，不受控制的剥下Arthit下身仅剩的内裤，来到刚刚被他触碰过的私密。  
臀部感受到一阵湿润，Arthit脑子里轰的一声炸开了，还未来及出言阻止，就被Kongphop手指一个深入激得说不出话来。Kongphop的手指沾了安全套的润滑剂，虽然略显困难，但还是在浅浅的几下戳刺之后顺利插入到火热的肠道。  
“嗯！慢点儿……”Arthit能感觉到身后那个家伙正打算插进第二根手指，虽然有些疼痛，但不得不说真的爽极。  
“P’Arthit摸摸我的，一直给看不给吃，它都疼了。”Kongphop反身拽过Arthit的一只胳膊，让他以一种纠结的姿势覆上自己的肿胀。两人就这么以一种及其别扭的姿势相互抚慰，汩汩冒着肠液的后穴在不断地开拓中打湿了Arthit和Kongphop的私处，而Kongphop的阴茎则在Arthit的按揉下愈发坚硬起来。  
“……呼，可以了……”Arthit忍得满头是汗，汗珠顺着发梢滴落在睫毛上，有些咸湿的液体让他睁不开眼睛，又羞于扭过身子，不想被Kongphop看到他这幅可怜兮兮的模样，只能从接连不断的呻吟声中挤出几个字。  
Kongphop在Arthit话出口的瞬间，就扶着下身勃发的阴茎抵在了穴口，后穴那一圈儿软肉一张一合，圈住阴茎前端紫红的圆润，随着Arthit急促的呼吸和肠道牵引的力量，不等他有所行动就一下下的将阴茎往后穴内部送。捞起Arthit瘫软的腰，狠狠压向自己的下体，Kongphop不由分说将阴茎插了进去。  
真枪实弹的操干远比一晚上的调情更迷人，两人都兀自有些后悔耽误了太久，因为这实在是太爽了，Arthit失控的掀翻了桌面上一盏台灯，整个桌子的文件乱成一团糟，他甚至手中还攥着一张不知道是什么的纸，以此来疏解火热的楔子在身体里横冲直撞的快感。  
Kongphop也好不到哪里去，或者说他比Arthit更惊讶于两人肉体的契合，翻覆于欲海之上的身体终于有了释放的机会，他哪里会轻易放过，挺腰送胯，就着肠道吞吐的力道直戳花心，余光瞥见Arthit手中攥着的文件，忍不住调笑道，“……这份资料周一要用，P’Arthit要怎么赔给我？”  
“……啊！轻点……重要的，你怎么会放在这里。”Arthit耳边响起Kongphop因浸着满满欲望而比往日低沉得多的声音，只觉得心绪被撩拨起阵阵涟漪，上身不稳，闪了一下便倒在桌子上。  
Kongphop被识破了也并不在意，阴茎定住肠道内软软的一块凸起，打着圈的研磨起来，Arthit被顶得贴在光滑的桌面上不住扭腰，如同一条灵巧的蛇，左躲右闪的寻求逃脱，偏偏他身后的猎人不让他得偿所愿。先是捻住他猩红的乳珠拨挑玩弄，放缓了身下的进攻，就在Arthit以为Kongphop要放过他刚想松一口气的时候，身后的男人恶趣味一般不顾挽留的抽出阴茎再猛地插回去，Arthit直被刺激得叫出声，再也顾不上什么工作不工作的，带着哭腔跟Kongphop求饶。  
情动之下成股的汗水沿着Kongphop平滑的腹部线条滚落，隐匿在两人水乳交融的下身，肉体击打的闷响混着水声回荡在整个屋子里。Arthit工作以外很少来到这间办公室，原本因为对Kongphop存着那么点儿小心思而连带着对这里很有好感，今晚过后他怕是再也没脸来这里了。Arthit乱成一团的脑袋里忽然钻出这个念头，连忙抽回自己的左手紧紧咬住，把脱口而出的呻吟硬生生咽了回去。  
阴茎打着旋儿的往花心上戳刺，再加上耳边Arthit浸着蜜糖一般甜蜜的呻吟，Kongphop在肉体和精神上的满足都达到了极致，正想着再多来一点儿，再重一点，再久一些就能把人弄哭了。恍惚间Arthit的叫声却若有若无的清浅起来，回过神来才发现身下的人竟然满面潮红的忍耐。  
眼角眉梢都带着春色，就连两人相连的私处都那么羞涩可爱，Kongphop只觉得Arthit的好真是钻进自己的心里去了，工作之外空落落的地方一下子被这么个惹人喜爱的人填满，不自觉的将四肢百爱涌动的热流化为下身更加凶猛的撞击。Arthit被他突如其来如疾风骤雨一般的操干吓了一跳，慌忙抓住桌角，不让自己滑下去。  
不过Arthit完全是多此一虑，火热的楔子直直钉在他身体里，此刻就算他身形不稳跌了下去，恐怕下一秒钟Kongphop也会直接欺身而上，将他压在地上继续性事。  
“中午吃饭的时候……你们就在聊这个吧……嘶……职场性骚然？”Kongphop扬起手掌在Arthit的屁股上拍了一巴掌，微微的刺痛引起后穴一阵收缩，夹得他又疼又爽。  
Arthit没想到午休时候跟同事们八卦的内容都被Kongphop听到，心里一惊，“嗯……听到了还问……说的就是你这种不要脸占下属便宜的上司！”  
“可是明明P’Arthit比较爽吧……”Kongphop说话间加快了抽插的速度。  
Arthit现在根本应付不了这种口舌之争，光是加紧屁股享受快感就已经耗尽了他全部的意识，一副任君宰割脆弱无辜的可怜样子。Kongphop见惯了artthit工作中的专注认真，也留心过这张漂亮脸蛋上灵动俏皮的小表情，这样眼角泛着泪光的Arthit却是头一次见，更觉得心里一软。  
阴茎透过薄薄的安全套纹路接触到不断痉挛的后穴，高温灼热的吮吸令人头皮发麻，脑海里浮现出一个给身下的人打上自己烙印的念头，下身便猝不及防的喷射出来。别看Kongphop嘴上把便宜都占尽了，实际上今晚之前也是个清纯处男，射出的液体又多又浓，有些甚至顺着红艳艳的穴口汩汩往外流，打湿了他下身的齿毛和Arthit挺翘的臀尖。Arthit也在Kongphop高潮的瞬间，贴着微凉的桌面释放出来，一时粗重喘息声环绕在室内。  
“唔！”Arthit高潮过后的身体异常敏感，经历了一场磨人的性事，手臂也完全脱了力，身子一歪就要跌下去，Kongphop眼疾手快一把捞起他的细腰，顺带将阴茎贴在Arthit纤细的腰线上又摩擦了几下，那里又射出几滴液体。  
“呼……你先放开啦……”Arthit急着转过身体靠在椅子上，丝毫没有发现自己爽完了就推开别人的行为有多么“无情”。  
连衣服都来不及穿，Arthit忙低头看向自己的胸口，那里果然一片红肿，用手轻轻触碰一下脖颈更是刺痒难耐，指着发红的吻痕无奈的对Kongphop说，“嗷，这里让我明天怎么跟同事解释啊！”  
Kongphop如同一尊希腊雕塑一样，还是没穿衣服的那种，袒露着半勃的下身，大方的坐在椅子上安慰Arthit，“emmm……就说P’Arthit家的狗啃的？”  
“噗。”Arthit觉得Kongphop现在毫无羞耻的半硬着阴茎的样子确实挺像那种发情的小狼狗的，忍不住笑出声，想了想又觉得这似乎倒是个不错的理由，原本想发个小脾气现在只能作罢。  
“那我送P’Arthit回家好不好。”Kongphop捡起地上散落一地的衣服，把Arthit的递给他。  
“好……”Arthit现在全身上下的骨头像酥了一样，他可不想逞强，自己做公车回家，“……那办公室。”  
“我回来在打扫，P’Arthit放心，明天保证恢复原样。”Kongphop信誓旦旦的承诺。  
“好吧，我就再信你一次。”Arthit接过自己的裤子，有些僵硬的抬起腿。  
“那……明天的客户名单再有问题的话，我还能请P’Arthit晚上留下帮忙吗。”Kongphop一边系扣子一边状若无意的问道。  
“比起加班整理报表，我更喜欢楼下拐角那家日本料理。”Arthit系腰带的手一顿，也装作毫不在意的随口回答。  
Kongphop怎会不知道Arthit在卖破绽给他，连忙应道，“那明天P’Arthit……”  
“没时间！”Arthit不留情面的打断，话锋一转说到，“后天也约了人……不过现在很想吃寿喜锅，Kongphop经理要一起去吗？”  
“当然要，可是陪P’Arthit吃完饭，我家的门禁就到了，回不去家怎么办。”Kongphop十分懂得有来有往的道理。  
“切！又不是小孩子，怎么可能家里还有门禁啦。”Arthit默认了Kongphop搭在他腰上按按使力的手，没有挥开，Kongphop趁机把人拦在怀里……  
所以说事实证明，职场性骚扰这种事还是要分人、看脸的。  
比如以后的日子里经常面露春色含羞带臊，一脸小媳妇样儿的Arthit和费尽心机把人吃干抹净恨不得每天在脑袋上贴着“我是P’Arthit的小狼狗”标签的Kongphop就是最大受益人。  
果然古人诚不欺我，颜值即正义乃世间真理也。


End file.
